Before I leave this world
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: ¿No sería genial que la tecnología y la medicina devolvieran la vida a los que mueren, aunque sea el tiempo suficiente para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes o despedirse de los que amaron?


¡Hola, sempais! Y... bueno, esto...para no hacer las cosas tan largas como siempre, me limito a decir que esta historia la escribí en medio de la madrugada, bajo una extraña combinación entre la película de _Inteligencia Artificial,_ _El Conjuro _y con el anime de _D-Gray Man _(la hermosa historia de Lala y Guzol), porque simple y sencillamente, me hacen llorar a mares... (7-7) sí, sepan que me refiero sólo a la primera y la tercera ¿eh? En fin (e-eU)

**_Naruto_ le pertenece a Kishimoto. Yo solamente he pedido prestados a Itachi y Sasori. **

_Advertencias: Yaoi, AU, OoC, posibles lagunas en la coherencia. _

_Aclaraciones: Lo que están a punto de leer, ni yo misma sé lo que es. Estaba sensible por todos los personajes que he perdido esta semana, el examen que viene y porque sencillamente estoy algo molesta con el mundo, así que... _

* * *

**(*~* [Before I leave this world] *~*)**

**.**

_« _Un corazón que fue destrozado, ¿puede seguir latiendo? _». __Tim Burton, El cadáver de la novia. _

_**.**_

El sol pasaba a través de la frondosa copa del roble y proyectaba sombras en movimiento sobre sus cuerpos. A Itachi le gustaba mucho aquel árbol y se entretenía mirándolo con absoluta fascinación, recostado en las piernas de Sasori mientras éste dibujaba cualquier cosa.

Los ojos de Itachi, tan rojos como la sangre, recorrían todo con el entusiasmo y la curiosidad de un niño; cada figura en movimiento, los colores y rostros, alegraban su corazón, haciendo que se sintiera más vivo que nunca. La belleza de todo cuanto le rodeaba, provocaba corrientes eléctricas en su interior, alimentando su cerebro con todas aquellas imágenes que ya había empezado a olvidar.

A pesar de que tenía sueño, no quería cerrar los ojos: Le daba miedo abrirlos y encontrarse nuevamente atrapado en la oscuridad.

Lanzó un pesado suspiro y miró al pelirrojo. Una sonrisa involuntaria creció en su rostro. Desde hace varias semanas que había recuperado la vista, que la ceguera desapareció por fin después de tantos años, pero aún así no creía que pudiera existir alguien tan hermoso como Sasori. Todo lo demás era apenas un recuerdo que poco a poco iba cobrando nitidez en su memoria, pero nada se comparaba al chico que tenía a su lado. Su rostro era perfecto: La nariz respingada; los labios, que no eran demasiado gruesos ni delgados y estaban cubiertos por un ligero tono rojizo; su piel blanquísima, sin mancha o imperfección; los mechones escarlata como las rosas. Lo que sí, a Itachi no le gustaba mucho la venda que escondía uno de los grandes y luminosos ojos cafés;. Y toda esa esplendorosa figura le pertenecía a Itachi, sólo a él.

La concentración con la que el otro estaba dibujando lo volvían una criatura fascinante y el Uchiha no era capaz de apartar la mirada de su persona durante mucho tiempo, así que agradeció en silencio estar recostado en las piernas de éste, donde tenía una mejor perspectiva de su persona.

Sasori advirtió entonces su mirada y paró de dibujar.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —Preguntó con voz suave y calma. Itachi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Nada —respondió con sinceridad mientras el pelirrojo dejaba el cuaderno a un lado (no sin antes echarle un vistazo a su obra, como para hacer una última nota mental) y luego le observó a él, arqueando una de sus finísimas cejas. Itachi notó que su corazón se oprimía con fuerza antes de arrancar y quitarle el aliento—. Es que… me gusta contemplarte cuando dibujas.

—Dices tonterías —espetó entre dientes, aunque no parecía molesto ni mucho menos.

Para terminar de zanjar el tema, ahora definitivamente, Sasori se recostó en el tronco y cerró los ojos, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Itachi, quien no tardó en entrelazar sus dedos con los del pelirrojo. De inmediato, el Uchiha sintió unas agradables cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

—Sasori —llamó quedito, viendo con satisfacción la forma en que el Akasuna empezaba a sonreírle a la nada.

—¿Hum?

Itachi apretó la mano del chico y pasó la lengua por sus labios, que se sentían repentinamente secos, y se dispuso a continuar.

—Te amo —confesó con voz clara y firme. Sasori dejó de respirar un momento, tragando saliva, evidenciando sus nervios. No era la primera vez que Itachi hablaba sobre sus sentimientos en voz alta, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía, éstos parecían causar un efecto muy poderoso (y negativo) en Sasori, pues de inmediato comenzaba a asustarse…, creía que esa era la palabra indicada.

—Yo… —murmuró Sasori, poco a poco zafándose de su agarre y mirándolo con aprensión. En sus facciones también se adivinaba un toque de melancolía, casi humano, que le rompía el corazón—. Gracias.

Itachi se sintió defraudado con la respuesta, pero no señaló nada. Simplemente, dejó que la mano de Sasori se escurriera lejos de la suya y se sentó erguido, de tal manera que le daba la espalda al Akasuna. Éste no lo detuvo, mas lo contemplaba fijamente, con medias intenciones de retenerlo a su lado. Por alguna razón, no lo hizo.

—¿Recuerdas el día que me conociste? —Preguntó Itachi, deseoso de romper el silencio; ahí siempre estaba terriblemente callado…incluso cuando estaban al aire libre, no se oía el canto de las aves ni tampoco había gente. En realidad, el sol ni siquiera lo calentaba de la misma manera que antaño. El moreno tenía miedo de preguntar el por qué, pese a intuir que Sasori conocía la respuesta y se la escondía—. Querías saber cómo se sentía no ver absolutamente nada.

Se levantó y giró hacia el pelirrojo, extendiendo las manos. El pelirrojo asintió despacito.

—Y te dije que era como jugar a "La gallinita ciega", pero sin final —continúo mientras Sasori levantaba los brazos hacia él y se sostenía firmemente, para que Itachi lo levantara—. Me sorprendí mucho cuando respondiste que nunca habías jugado algo así.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—No me _crearon_ para eso —espetó lentamente, con el tono de quien debe explicar por enésima vez algún asunto de poca complejidad. Itachi torció la boca en un gesto un tanto infantil, pero asintió.

—De cualquier manera, tú no eras como los _otros. _El hecho de que preguntaras por los sentimientos y ese tipo de cosas…

—Jamás he entendido las sensaciones humanas —interrumpió el pelirrojo, arqueando ambas cejas; Itachi levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro, preguntándose si así se habría visto siempre.

—Eres mucho más humano de lo que crees —musitó y Sasori cerró los ojos, como si fuera capaz de sentir la caricia; se mordió el labio, conteniendo algo que deseaba decir.

—No, Itachi, no lo soy —respondió, alejándose dos pasos—. Ni tampoco quiero serlo.

Itachi le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Mi padre no está aquí —dijo, cambiando el tema radicalmente, igual que si se olvidara de qué hablaban—. Podríamos jugar.

Sasori apretó la mandíbula, pensando que el Uchiha tenía la actitud del mismo niño que un día lo encontró tumbado en la calle, semi destruido y lo recogió para llevarlo a su casa con firmes intenciones de arreglarlo. El mismo niño que vio la primera vez que abrió los ojos, ya con una batería nueva haciendo funcionar sus engranes y le daba lo más parecido a una vida que podía dársele a una marioneta que los humanos crearon para su entretenimiento en los anfiteatros.

—Sí —aceptó, dejando que el moreno se acercara y empezara a desenvolver la venda hasta que dejó al descubierto su ojo derecho, un poco aterrados ya que le faltaba el párpado. El Uchiha frunció el ceño, como si le costara recordar qué sucedía—. ¿Itachi? —La voz del pelirrojo tenía un matiz preocupado.

El Uchiha parpadeó rápidamente, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

—Había olvidado que siempre dejé pendiente tu ojo derecho —habló taciturnamente y se obligó a volver al presente—. Prometo que mañana me daré un tiempo.

Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió.

—No te preocupes.

Itachi le indicó que cerrara los ojos y él obedeció rápidamente. Con esto, el Uchiha procedió a envolver su rostro de tal forma que él no podía ver absolutamente nada.

—Muy bien, ahora empieza a dar vueltas —pidió Itachi mientras se alejaba de él.

—¿Con qué sentido? Yo no puedo marearme, idiota.

—Son las reglas. Y ya sabes, tienes derecho a pedir tres aplausos para guiarte. Si consigues encontrarme para entonces, tú ganas.

Sasori giró una, dos, cinco, diez veces antes de detenerse, extendiendo las manos.

—Primer aplauso —dijo, e Itachi lo hizo. El Akasuna percibió el ruido y comenzó a andar en esa dirección. Alcanzó el roble con la mano y empezó a girar en torno a él, pero no dio con el moreno—. Itachi, se supone que debes quedarte en tu lugar —el otro no dijo nada y el pelirrojo trató de no quitarse la venda, en respuesta al silencio atenazador—. Segundo aplauso —exigió, con voz mucho más suplicante de la que era prudente.

Itachi aplaudió y Sasori pensó que, si fuera humano, habría dejado escapar el aire con alivio.

Siguió derecho, arrastrando los pies para no tropezar. Le vino a la mente todas las noches en que arrullaba a los Uchiha con sus canciones; cantar era el entretenimiento que dio a los humanos muchas generaciones atrás, antes de que éstos dejaran de creer que el arte valía la pena, comenzando a utilizar los robots y las marionetas para sus cacerías o "Rodeos de chatarra", como llamaban a esos sitios donde los destruían por el placer de hacerlo; era parecido al entretenimiento que se daba en Roma, con los gladiadores y las masacres…, sólo que ahora los muñecos eran sus objetivos. Itachi lo había rescatado de _volver _a un lugar así.

El primogénito de los Uchiha siempre había tenido un corazón demasiado bueno…, y demasiado ingenuo, pues realmente parecía amarlo a él, un simple muñeco sin vida.

Recorrió un trecho antes de darse cuenta que no sabía a dónde estaba yendo.

—Tercer aplauso —pidió, aunque en esta ocasión no se oyó nada más. Sasori emitió un ruidito ahogado y llevó las manos hasta la venda, intentando arrancársela. Sin embargo, unas manos detuvieron su movimiento. Sintió un gran deseo por golpear y gritar contra el Uchiha, per su voz se resistía a salir mientras el moreno comenzaba a quitarle la venda, hasta devolverle la vista.

Sasori levantó la cabeza para encararlo. Había crecido mucho más que él; ya no era el mismo niño que no le llegaba más que a la cintura y que cargaba todo el tiempo con su hermano menor. Éste era un hombre joven, que tenía el futuro por delante…, que lo habría tenido.

—Ita… —comenzó a decir, antes de que el menor colocara un dedo en sus labios.

—No lo digas —susurró, interrumpiéndolo—. Déjame hacerlo aunque sea una vez…, antes de dejar este mundo.

El pelirrojo le miró confundido y asustado. Se suponía que Itachi no debía notarlo…

Intentó alejarse, pero el Uchiha le retuvo, con los ojos brillosos. Sasori juraría que, a pesar de no derramar ninguna, a Itachi debían arderle por las lágrimas. No se movió más.

—Sasori… —susurró mientras se inclinaba y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios. El pelirrojo notó que el centro de su ser…, aquel cilindro en su pecho que, efectivamente, lo hacía más humano de lo que quisiera admitir, estalló una especie de… sentimiento, un _algo _extraño y poderoso que iba cobrando todavía más potencia entretanto las manos de Itachi descansaban en su rostro.

Le llevó un momento levantar las manos y sujetarse de la espalda del moreno, sostenerse con fuerza para saborear el beso tan casto que el Uchiha depositaba en él, con todo ese amor estúpido y pueril que le profesó desde que lo encontró abandonado.

El tiempo se estaba terminando y Sasori comprendió que no iba a conseguirlo; no era capaz de soportar que sucediera nuevamente.

_Tenía miedo. _

Se pegó al cuerpo de Itachi, donde encajaba a la perfección. Era _su _lugar.

—Mgh. —Gruñó Itachi entre el beso, que se había profundizado más; en parte por su necesidad, en parte porque Sasori quería _sentirlo_ de verdad.

El Akasuna tiró de los cabellos del Uchiha que tenía cerca, mientras que Itachi lo tomó por la cintura y lo aplastó contra sí. El pecho del humano subía y bajaba, presa de la excitación y un esfuerzo que lo obligó a separarse y observar a Sasori con los ojos nublados.

El pelirrojo notó que las piernas de Itachi flaqueaban y lo sostuvo, hundiendo la barbilla en el hombro del joven, para ocultar su rostro consternado. ¿Ya era hora? ¿Tan pronto? ¡No! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Sasori… —jadeó el Uchiha—. Estoy muy cansado.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó, intentando esconder su dolor—. Entonces… supongo que deberíamos ir a recostarte a la cama, ¿huh?

—La casa está… oscura. Quedémonos aquí —pidió el Uchiha, con voz ronca—. Me gusta el roble.

Sasori asintió y lo sujetó fuerte para ayudarlo a caminar hasta el roble, donde le dejó caer de forma cuidadosa antes de seguirlo y recostarlo contra su pecho, mesándole los cabellos. Los ojos de Itachi se quedaron fijos en los suyos, a pesar de lo horroroso que debía verse sin su venda.

Itachi levantó la mano y Sasori la atrapó en el aire, entrelazando sus dedos. El Uchiha sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Sasori, hablando sin pensar.

—Recordé… que antes tenía mucho miedo —respondió, con voz débil—. Pensaba que nunca había visto tu rostro.

—Imagina mi sorpresa cuando fuiste capaz de reponerme tú solo —exclamó Sasori, dejando escapar un mal intento de risa.

—Lo… hago —susurró y esperó un poco más, tomando el aire que empezaba a faltarle—. ¿Vas a despertarme mañana?

Sasori apretó con más fuerza su mano.

—Con un beso —susurró, divertido, pero el gesto no le llegó a los ojos—… para que sepas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya estaban cerrándose. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Qué cosa? —incitó, apenas sin despegar los labios. Sasori lo miró fijamente.

—Que yo… que… —cerró la boca y la abrió de nuevo, obligándose a hacerlo—, que te amo.

—Sí… eso… me gusta… gustaría mucho.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

—¿Itachi?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quieres oír una canción para dormir?

—Mmm.

Sasori abrió la boca para cantar, pero descubrió que no podía. Su voz estaba quebrada y no podía hacer nada, así que se limitó a tararear cualquier cosa. Lo hizo hasta que notó el cuerpo de Itachi flácido en sus brazos y vio que su pecho ya no se movía. Entonces le abrazó, hundiendo la nariz en su garganta, tarareando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de perderlo dos veces.

Siguió y siguió hasta que llegó un momento en el que ya no salió ningún ruido de su boca..., hasta que cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido para no despertar jamás, igual que el chico al que había amado desde la primera vez que había visto.

**FIN. **

* * *

Horrible, pero es lo que salió. Gracias por dejar comentarios, agregar a favoritos, recomendar a otras personas, o lo que sea que hagan para ayudar a TheLoveIsArt a mantenerse con vida.

Espero verles en otra publicación. Matta ne~ (nwn)/


End file.
